toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Solipsius
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Phantombeast page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Leengard Ustan (talk) 17:00, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello First off, would like to say welcome, it's nice to have a new user on here. Second, yes, you still need to ask for permission for approval. Also, atm the highest capture level is around 6090 so far, unless i'm mistaken. While we can allow it, there's no going over that limit until we see it in the manga. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 00:30, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello there, I'm Bombkidbomb one of the admins here. Just letting you know the chatroom is always open. People are there atm, even if it doesn't say there is. There's a bug right now, but the chat is working fine. Hope to see you there, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 21:30, April 14, 2016 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Capture Level While we do see that, considering that GOD is the king of all ingredients, it fits under that level perfectly but we still don't know what exactly justifies it apart from it being able to pull and swallow the Moon whole. Plus there's still CENTER so until we have all the facts, we have to wait. The admins and I are going to have a discussion on it and then we'll make our decison known to everyone as soon as we can. Until then, the same limit still applies. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 14:48, May 3, 2016 (UTC) you as well [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 15:42, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, chat room? [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:36, May 3, 2016 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Dude come on, you seen the work of some of the other people, it's possible but you have to be willing to start small and then work your way up. We all have and we all have gained enough to create characters like the ones you see. If you truly feel that way, then I'm sorry that things didn't work out man, we really did like the stuff you had to offer. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 14:42, May 5, 2016 (UTC) If you're sure man. Of course, you can come to me or the other admins, just know that we hope that the same thing can apply to the ingredients too. We did add that people can make beasts that go up to 10,000. " *For ingredients with Capture Levels higher than 6090, one is required to accumulate 20 articles and 500 edits on this wiki. Approval from two admins is still a requirement as well. As for Divine Beasts, you can make them, but u gotta explain what makes them divine and not just that they can have reality bending abilities. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 15:57, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Sounds like a pretty cool idea to me. Lots of creative potential, and I approve. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 17:40, June 28, 2016 (UTC)Bombkidbomb GWCB Hey Sol, just dropping a message about the Chopping Block. If you wanna join in, just say you are interested in the comment section of the blog I made, I'll give the rules for the first dish when we have 4 people. Just thought I'd clear things up, and thank you for asking. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 21:50, April 23, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Work Haha, you could've just replied, no worries. But ayy you messaged me, that's no problem too. I hate to admit I don't have much hopes for the Toriko fanbase, considering the anime's dropdown heavily influenced its size (Also the manga's premature ending). You don't have to apologize for that, you're doing your best as I see it. Just continue to work and you'll improve. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 19:52, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Re:GWCB Hey Sol. Just make it into an article and post it in the comments of the blog post. Thanks for the question. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 18:57, May 6, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hey again Sol, so we're skipping the judging process because I'd rather not delay the competition any longer. I recommend reading my latest blog post about Round 2. Saw your page you made earlier today, looking good so far, just make sure the pages you've made for the dish are made before time's up. Thanks a plenty. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 01:57, May 16, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Regarding Spaceway Sushi Hey Sol, not sure if you got the comment I wrote on your Dish for the GWCB, but if you didn't get to it before this, I'll run it down. Basically, if you could 1) make pages for your Space ingredients and 2) if you could give them an Earthly form suitable for this wiki. That would be greatly appreciated. Sorry about this, it's just that if we're not sure where they wanted to take Space ingredients, then we can't know for sure how strong they'll be. Sorry if you never got that info about our current policy on Space ingredients, but hopefully you know and understand what we're trying to do. After that, we can finally get to voting. Thanks again, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:44, May 22, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Yo, Soli! Tis been a while just wanted to say hi and great job on all the new page. *you beat me in numbers!* Anyways, just hope you're doing fine and well see ya! hey Sol, I see you're being more active again. That's awesome. Come by the chat if you want. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 21:51, August 21, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Unfortunatly Well its mostly due to Torkio not really being the most popular, that's why there's not many. If you rather not continue on here, that's fine man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 19:30, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Re: New Project Hi Sol, Bomb here. Is this a project between all of us here or just the two of us. Sorry, I just didn't find it clear. And college is taking up my life again. It sounds like a possible idea, just wanted to know who'd be in on it. Thanks, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 01:44, September 21, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Gourmet Worlds very interesting, this could inspire a great deal more creativity onto the wiki if this is pulled off successfully with my inconsistent work schedule at this time, I'm not sure how much I could help out (at best I could promise some degree of supervising and definitely advice) but I will not dissuade anyone who wants to take on such a colossal world-building endeavor Food Luck to ya Sol Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:36, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply Well, if they're ok with it, then I guess I'm on board too. Do what you can, just be sure not to go too crazy, we'll check it out after you done it to be sure its ok. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 16:07, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: New Project Well then, as long as the others are in on it, I suppose it'll do no harm. I can't guaruntee how much I can get done with you guys, but I'll see what I can do. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:35, September 23, 2017 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Hey So i tried and the same thing happened to me, might be a problem with the wiki entirely. For now, don't worry about it, sure it'll get fixed soon. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 23:25, October 28, 2017 (UTC)